


The Scarlet Plague Doctor of Raven Hollow

by DarkWolf75



Category: Horror - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolf75/pseuds/DarkWolf75
Summary: A young girl that all she wanted to do was care for her town. She is a doctor in a dark time that anything can go wrong.





	The Scarlet Plague Doctor of Raven Hollow

The Scarlet Plague Doctor of Raven Hollow

Raven Hollow was a small sleepy town of about 200 people. Nothing much ever happened there. It’s hard to find, hidden within the Black Forest. To look at it, one would think it was like any other town. With the millers, farmers and other town folk, all going about their normal business. 

But the thing was; this town had its own dark secret. That to this day no one in the town likes to talk about. But sometimes, with a dark secret like this one, it does not want to stay hidden. And this was one of those. This town did everything in its power to keep it hidden. For the town was ashamed of what they had done.

Off on one side, hidden by the wood, stood a small cottage. On one side sat a small lake. Now as time does with all things, it was in a state of repair. But once it was a lovely little place. Back before things took a turn for the worse, no one knew who built it or where the child of 13 came from who lived there. She was a quite girl with long black hair and blue eyes. But one side of her face was badly scared, by what looked to be a burn. Her name was Tatianna. She often wore a plague mask to hide her face. So no one would see her scar. She also wore a scarlet cloak and carried a sickle to fight with.

Tatianna was a special girl. She had a way of healing the sick, and had a true knack for fighting. Though everyone in town came to her for all types of healing, they where all still very scared of her as well. Her fighting skills could put and man to shame. No one knew where she came from or why she chose to stay. She had taken in a raven that had been badly wounded and saved its life. Once the bird was whole again, he never her.

Maybe it was the fact the she could fight like no other, or that she could heal anything. Or maybe it was just the bird that stayed with her. No one will truly know why they all feared her. For a many years Tatianna tended to the town’s sick and fought off anything bad that came their way. This is her dark story…

Tatianna, now 20 years of age, cared deeply for those she took care of. This was all she ever wanted to do with her life. Tend and care for those around her. The raven, Zizes, perched on the chair next her late one winter night, when someone knocked on her door. Zizes twisted his head and watched the door, friend or foe he was not sure. Tatianna could not help but to laugh at her little friend. He was her best friend, he never judged her for how she looked or what she did. Slowly she pulled on her plague mask and picked up her sickle before opening the door.

A young mother stood before her in tears. “Please my lady, my child has taken ill. Could you please come and help him?” She asked her. The young woman had blond hair and blue eyes. That where swollen from crying. “I will do all that I can to help out.” Tatianna told her. Walking back she picked up her cloak and put it on. Reaching over she picked up her medical bag from beside the hearth. “Are you coming, Zizes?” She asked the raven. He hopped twice on the chair and turned his eye upon her. “Yes” he croaked, and flew over to her shoulder. She laughed at him as she followed the young woman out.

“For three days pass now, my little Jordan has been running a high fever. And this morn’ he now has a weird rash all over him. Thank you my lady. My name is Mrs. Don. We didn’t know what to do for him, so I come straight to you. Please make him better. I know he was out your way a few days back. Please miss help him.” She told her as they walked to her house.

The Don family lived in a two story farm house at the edge of town. They mostly grew wheat and ran the mill on the river that ran the length of town. Jordan was the youngest of the seven kids that they had. He was only six years old. His blond hair was plastered to his head due to the sweat that poured off of him. He was as pale as the sheets that he laid on. And his breathing was rattling in his chest. Tatianna looked the boy over. Sadly, she knew there was not much she could do for him. She looked around at his parents. “Please fetch cold water and soak a sheet in it. We need to bring his fever down. Sadly I don’t know if there is much I can do for him, but I will do all that I can.” She told them.

For six days she worked with the boy, never leaving his side. Hardly taking the time to rest, and always praying for the Gods to help Jordan. On the six day his fever finally broke. Needing rest of her own Tatianna left for her own home, thinking all would be well. But sadly it was the start of the end. Tatianna slept for two days, not knowing what was going on outside. Since she left the Don family, over half the town had taken sick and many had died. Somehow the town had come to believe that Tatianna had brought the sickness down on them. All the town could see was red and it was out for death. 

Tatianna was awoken sharply by a pounding on the door. Zizes jumped on her chest croaking “Trouble, trouble!” She looked at him oddly as she pulled on her mask and cloak. For she had been so tired, that she had not changed out of her clothes. “I am coming.” She called as whoever it was pounded once more on her door. When she opened her door she was surprised to see half the town at her door. All was mad. “Is there something I can help you with?” She asked them. Mayor Allen who was a plump man with receding brown hair walked up in her face. “Tatianna, you have been charged with witchcraft, and death of over half of this town. We find you guilty of bringing this plague down up on us. For this you will be burned at the stake. For a long moment all she could do was stare at him. How could they ever think that she could do such a thing? All she has ever done was care for everyone in this town. “There is to be no trial. I am to be killed because you all wish it. I think not.” She cried as she grabbed her sickle from by the door. Though she was a great warrior, there were too many of them for her. Though she fought bravely, she never dealt a killing blow. She only hurt them enough to take them out of the fight. In the end someone hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out. 

When her eyes opened again she was tied to a pyre. Her beloved Zizes lay dead at her feet. The mayor came forward with a torch in his hand. “We are truly sorry. But we must end this before there is none of us left.” He told her as he lit the fire. She cried and prayed to the gods for help that never came. Growing angry she cursed the town and her gods, telling them that her ghost would seek vengeance.

When dawn finally came, the town was startled to find that the scarlet cloak, the plague mask and the sickle did not burn. Fearing what this might mean, the mayor chose three different people to each take an item and bury it someplace well hidden. The remains of Tatianna were buried in an unmarked grave. An iron cage was made and placed over the grave in hopes that it would keep her within it. As they sealed the cage, a raven landed upon it and cawed out. “Murder! Murder!” They fled in fear and never looked back. 

To this day a figure in a scarlet cloak and a plague mask carrying a sickle can be seen dealing death out to those she thinks needs it…


End file.
